The blue and green dyes of this invention are useful for dyeing paper and other cellulosics. These dyes have high aqueous solubility for ease of handling and measuring, as well as very good cellulosic substantivity. The dyes of this invention are derived from disazo dyes and are to be distinguished from dyes that are derived from monoazo dyes.